Playing Dead
by MistressAli
Summary: Packbell has a clever plan to find Knothole... and this is one plan Snively's not gonna like.


"Playing Dead" (c) 98 by me, MistressAli  
All "Sonic the Hedgehog" characters and related indicia (c) and TM Sega.  
Used without permission.  
Neophyte (c) MistressAli  
Packbell (c) David Pistone

This document may be freely distributed, as long as it's not altered in any way.

Ok, peoples, this story contains: some violence & swearing...just a warning...

"Playing Dead"

There was nothing to do in Robotropolis that day. No incredible plans, no new robots or weapons of mass destruction to test. Robotnik was slumped lazily in his throne, while Packbell was staring idly at the surveillance monitors.  
"Packbell," complained Robotnik. "Think of something."  
The android continued to gaze at the screens. "Have you ever noticed this, sir?" he said finally.  
"Noticed what, Commander?" grumbled Robotnik.  
"Well, when we torture some of the Mobians to death, or they die from experiments or fear or whatnot."  
"Yes," said Robotnik. "And then we throw them in the dump. So what?"  
"The Freedom Fighters always take the dead bodies away," said Packbell, finally turning around. "That's what I noticed."  
"To give them," Robotnik sneered for a brief second, "a 'proper' burial, I'd assume. Your point is...?"  
Packbell grinned his sadistic grin. "Well, where do they bury them? In the forest perhaps, but there is a great chance that they bury them in KnotHole."  
Ah, KnotHole. The very thought of finding the hidden village made Robotnik's mouth water. The thought of completely destroying that place, leaving a black crater, or deserted huts filled with rotting bodies-all ideas of annihilating the life of KnotHole made him shiver in evil pleasure.  
But he failed to see Packbell's point. So what if they buried them in KnotHole? But as Packbell smiled once more, the traces of a grin touched Robotnik's fat lips also...he was beginning to see. Packbell spoke again, revealing his plan entirely.  
"Say we kill a Mobian. Then, we insert a tracker into their body, and dump them as usual. We wait for a Freedom Fighter to pick up the body. When the body stops moving--is immobile for a long while-we can assume it's been buried. We zero in on the coordinates." Packbell frowned.  
"They may not bury them in KnotHole," the 'droid continued. "But there's a chance they do-and this could be our lucky break. Either way, there's nothing to lose, and a large amount to possibly gain."  
Packbell crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Robotnik's response.  
Robotnik smiled. "It's a good plan, Commander. But I don't think...check the cells for prisoners."  
The android turned and looked at the surveillance monitors that focused on the cells. "There is not one prisoner, sir," he reported.  
"That's what I thought," growled Robotnik, frowning heavily. The fat tyrant knew it would take awhile to find and capture a Mobian. But he needed someone to kill-he wanted to carry out the plan NOW.  
"We could always kill Snively," said Packbell. "He's useless."  
Robotnik thought of his nephew. Snively was irritating and wimpy, but he did have some use, despite what Packbell said. Who else could Robotnik hit around when he was stressed? Besides, Snively did come up with good ideas now and then...but not often.  
Robotnik continued to think, ignoring Packbell's intent stare.  
No, thought Robotnik. I won't kill him. He's pathetic...but...he does come in handy sometimes.  
"No, Commander. Not him."  
"Well then, who?" asked Packbell.  
Robotnik was silent.  
"Perhaps we could derobotizcize..."  
"NO!" said Robotnik loudly and angrily. Packbell looked at him, startled.  
Robotnik had never used the deroboticizer. He hated even hearing the word. Using that machine would be like a sin to him; a terrible atrocity he refused to commit. He didn't even know why he had built it.  
Packbell could never understand Robotnik's strange mind, so he just shook his head.

Snively never liked going into the command room when Packbell was around.  
He hated Packbell. He hated Packbell with a vicious intense hatred that overshadowed both his hatreds of Robotnik and the hedgehog.  
And he feared Packbell, Robotnik's darling 'droid, his metal and circuit-born son. Packbell was unpredictable, sometimes merely annoying, sometimes cruel beyond belief.  
But Snively had some stupid reports in his hand. He was required to give them to Robotnik, although Robotnik usually just glanced at them and bellowed at Snively to quit bothering him.  
But you always ask for them, Snively wanted to say. So fuck off. But he never did. He wasn't eager for an early death.  
He entered the room quietly, his boots hardly making a sound on the smooth metal floor. Packbell and Robotnik were having a conversation. It's so very interesting, I'm sure, Snively started to think, when Robotnik's next sentence cut off his thoughts.  
"...we could do it without killing Snively."  
K-k-killing Snively?! Sniv's thoughts stuttered like a nervous speaker, and he clenched his teeth to block off his usual screech of fear. He wanted to hear more.  
"Well, I suppose we could fake his death," said Packbell, a twinge of disappointment in his voice. "With that drug."  
"That's right," said Robotnik in a pleased tone, remembering the drug sitting in one of his laboratories.  
"We'll make him swallow a tracker," said Packbell. "Force him to swallow it."  
Snively made a sound then--an indignant gasp at Packbell's malicious words.  
Robotnik and Packbell looked over at him.  
"Well hello, Snively," said Robotnik.  
"Hi freak," said Packbell.  
Snively glared at Packbell, then strode over to Robotnik. Packbell made a grabbing motion at him as he passed, and Snively jumped in fear. Packbell laughed and folded his arms.  
"Some reports," said Snively. "The usual--factories running the same..."  
"Snively, why do you insist on bothering me with this petty information?" asked Robotnik, hitting at the papers. Snively couldn't help frowning in irritation as the papers flew out of his hand and scattered all over the floor. Pick those up, Snively, is going to be his next order, Sniv thought.  
"Well, sir, you asked me to bring you the reports. Remember?"  
Robotnik sighed. "No, I don't remember. Now pick up those papers."  
"Of course you don't, you fat piece of shit," he muttered, as he crouched down to pick up the report.  
"We were just talking about you," said Packbell.  
"I bet you were," said Snively.  
"Oh, we were," said Packbell. "We have plans for you, little one."  
Snively glared at Packbell again, his tiny fists clenching. God, how he wanted to rip that android to pieces...  
Packbell simply laughed. "Shall I explain the plan, Doctor?"  
Robotnik nodded.  
"You're going to find KnotHole," said Packbell, smirking evilly at the little man.  
"Oh, am I?" Snively gave Packbell his best evil eye.  
"Shut up and listen," ordered Packbell.  
There were vulgar insults on the tip of his tongue, but Snively bit them back. They would probably only amuse Packbell anyway.  
"You're going to play dead," said Packbell. "We'll use that drug on you....then..." Packbell proceeded to explain his plan.  
Sniv remembered the drug. It stopped the user's heart for a time being, but then revived them later. What a useless stupid drug, he thought. His only thought was perhaps it was used in wartime. How? He didn't know, and didn't really care to know.  
"No, no no," he said. "I don't like it-I don't want to."  
"It's really not your choice, Snively," growled Robotnik. "You WILL do this."  
The lackey's shoulders slumped--there was no use arguing with Robotnik. Not unless he wanted to be slapped.  
"Go with Packbell," said Robotnik. "He'll heh heh, get you ready..."  
Packbell walked out of the room, followed by Robotnik's very unwilling nephew.

"All right," said Packbell, when they were in a smaller room. "I think I'll make it look like you got shot."  
"Sounds like fun," said Snively dryly.  
"Sit down and shut the fuck up," said Packbell, shoving him towards a stool. "I just wish I could really kill you."  
"All right...here's the story," said the 'droid, throwing his arms out dramatically. "Little ole Snively pissed Robotnik off majorly. Robotnik was so angry, that he started to beat up his pathetic little minion. But that wasn't enough for Robotnik-oh no! He was so angry--he was beyond outrage!" Packbell started hopping around the room, his hands waving around in an over-exaggerated way.  
Sniv stared at Packbell.  
"So ole Robotnik draws his laser pistol. 'Oh Snively, I am so tired of you screwing everything up!' he yells!" Packbell pointed his finger at Snively. "Robotnik doesn't even hesitate! He pulls the trigger. BAM!! Sniv's little ole brains splatter all over the floor."  
Snively jumped as Packbell screamed out the sound effect of the gun.  
"And that's what I'm gonna make it look like," said Packbell.  
Snively wasn't sure he liked the idea.  
Actually, he hated the idea.

Packbell had all his supplies out. Good thing we kept some of that old crap from King Acorn's castle, he thought. He had a make-up kit from Spirit's Night, when everyone dressed up in scary costumes. He could make a very believable laser hole with that.  
He had the drug, loaded into a syringe. And he had his fists. Snively needed some bruises, after all. To make it look more believable, of course.  
Packbell brought all his supplies back into the room, where Snively sat on the stool, trying not to look anxious. He's such a wussy, thought Packbell.  
"All right," said Packbell. "I'm ready to make you look dead. First, you need to look pummeled. After all, Robotnik got very angry. That's why he killed you."  
"Really, Packbell," said Snively nervously. "If Robotnik was that angry, he would've just shot me. He wouldn't of beaten me up."  
"Shut up. You want this to work?"  
Snively said nothing.  
Packbell clenched a fist. He smiled cruelly. This was going to be enjoyable. A jolt of fear shot through Snively's body, every instinct urging him to flee. He jumped off the stool and dodged around Packbell as the android threw the first punch.  
"Oh no you don't!" howled Packbell gleefully as Sniv bolted towards the door. He leapt after the little man, grabbing him, and drawing him up into a bear hug. He squeezed crushingly hard, and heard ribs creak under the pressure.  
"No, Packbell! No!" Snively wheezed for breath, only to be cracked in the side of the face with a fist. Packbell laughed sadistically.  
"Ow, Packbell," said Sniv, when he got his breath back. "Packbell, you stupid..."  
Packbell threw Sniv' agaisnt the wall. He slumped to the ground, tears starting to rise in his eyes. Packbell advanced on him, chuckling evilly.  
Oh God, this is gonna hurt, thought Snively, as Packbell drew back his foot.

Finally, Packbell was done. He stepped back to eye his handiwork. Snively was on the floor, crying and clutching his belly. He has a wonderful skin color, thought Packbell, a harmonious pattern of blue and black. He laughed aloud.  
"All right, the next step!" said Packbell, grabbing the whining lackey by the arm and shoving him towards the stool. Packbell took out the Spirit's Night make-up kit and got to work.  
A while later, Packbell gave Snively a small mirror. "How's that?"  
Snively stared into the glass. There was a very convincing laser hole on his forehead. Packbell had also made one on the back of his head.  
"How did I do?" demanded Packbell, who knew very well that he had done an excellent job.  
"I don't like this," complained Snively. "What if they do bury me? How will I get out?"  
"We'll dig you up," said Packbell. "Once we find KnotHole."  
Snively shuddered as another thought came to him. "What-what if they burn bodies?"  
"I guess you'd be one crispy critter," said Packbell. "Good thing the tracker is fire-proof."  
"This is stupid. What if they don't even bring me with them? Why would they want to give me a proper burial?"  
"Shut up," said Packbell.  
Snively had many more what-if questions. But Packbell was starting to look irritated, so he kept silent.  
Packbell drew the tracker from his pocket. "Now, swallow this. So they won't find it on you."  
Snively stared at the tracker-chip. "I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"It's too big."  
Packbell drew back a threatening fist. Snively cringed. "Stop it, Packbell! I won't swallow that!"  
Packbell grabbed him by the back of the neck with one hand, and forced his mouth open with the other. He popped the chip into Sniv's mouth and held his mouth closed.  
Snively struggled, but Packbell would not release him.  
The android grinned. "Swallow it!"  
Snively finally did and Packbell released him. "Good," said the 'droid, but Snively had started choking and gasping, his hands clutching at his throat.  
"Hmmm," said Packbell, watching as Snively made choked noises and wiggled around on the stool. "Guess you were right. It was too big."  
Sniv slid off the stool and rolled around on the ground, his eyes staring desperately up at Packbell. The 'droid watched in amusement for a moment, as Snively's eyes got even more frantic and a tinge of blue touched his cheeks. He'd tell Robotnik it was an accident. "Snively died," he'd say. "It wasn't my fault." Robotnik would shrug, "Oh, no big deal, Commander. Proceed with the plan."  
Packbell gazed down at the lackey, watching as Snively's struggles got weaker, and finally stopped altogether. His eyelids slid shut over his blue eyes and he lay there motionless, except for a slight twitching of his fingers.  
"Oh, what the hell," said Packbell, and he grabbed Snively by the collar and slapped him hard on the back. Nothing happened, so Packbell slapped him again and the tracker flew out, glistening as it struck the wall.  
He's much more fun alive, thought Packbell.  
Snively blew out a deep ragged breath, and then started gasping frantically for new air. Packbell set him down on the stool, where he hunched over.  
A few minutes later, Snively lifted his head, still breathing heavy. The bluish hue in his cheeks was being replaced by a red angry flush.  
"I told you -gasp- that it was -gasp- too big, Packbell! -gasp- You stupid moron -gasp- you could've fucking killed me!"  
"Sorry," said Packbell mockingly. "I'll place it behind your ear, then. Right under the skin."  
"Oh yes, they won't notice that big lump, will they? My vast amounts of hair will just cover it right up!"  
"Shut the hell up, Snively. It's not my fault you lost your greasy hippy-ass hair. You're a mutant anyway-they WON'T notice a lump on your freaky little head."  
"My hair was not greasy," said Snively indignantly.  
"Whatever," said Packbell. "Where should I put it then?"  
"Up your ass."  
"Maybe up yours, if you don't shut up." Packbell frowned, thinking. There was silence in the room, expect for the almost-inaudible whir of Packbell's internal motors and computers. He eyed Snively, who glared back.  
"I'll put it in your foot," he said. "I doubt they'd take off your boots."  
"Just tape it," said Snively.  
Packbell didn't like the idea, but he relented. He found some tape in a desk in the room. He taped the tracker firmly to the arch of the lackey's foot.

Then he reached for the syringe. "You ready? This is the last step."  
Snively hesitated--he didn't trust Packbell with the long needle.  
"Come on," said Packbell impatiently.  
"Are you sure that drug is safe?"  
"We'll find out, won't we?" sneered Packbell.  
Snively held out his arm, but Packbell brushed it aside. "You don't inject it there."  
"Then where..." Snively started to ask, but Packbell grabbed him by the back of the neck once more. He slammed the needle into Snively's chest so hard it pierced right through his skin, through his shirt, and the needle buried itself into his heart. He screamed a clear high note so loud that the window quivered in its pane, threatening to shatter.  
Packbell pushed the plunger down into the syringe, ignoring Snively's hands as they scrabbled frantically on his arm, his nails clawing into Packbell's fake skin, exposing the metal beneath.  
The android pulled out the needle and tossed it aside. "It should kick in any moment now. With the amount I gave you, it should revive you in about... shit...I don't know, actually. Probably a few days."  
But Snively ignored him--he started crying and wailing, his body racked with violent spasms. Packbell laughed--he'd 'forgotten' to mention that the drug had some painful side effects.  
"Packbell, what ahhhh Packbell!" The lackey screamed in agony, "What's hap-hap-happening?!"  
Packbell crossed his arms in amusement, and kicked over the stool. It was much more entertaining to watch Sniv squirm around on the floor. But the lackey didn't squirm, he curled in a shaking ball, whimpering. His breathing became thin and raspy, and a trickle of blood dripped from his mouth. There was one last shudder, and then his breathing stopped completely.  
Packbell waited a moment. Then he bent down and scooped up Snively's limp body. He felt a strange sense of satisfaction--too bad the little shit wasn't really dead. He put one hand on Sniv's chest. There was no heartbeat. He chuckled softly, and then left, heading for the control room.

"Part one of the plan completed," said Packbell to Robotnik.  
Robotnik stared at Snively. "He looks dead," he said.  
"He's supposed to, sir," said Packbell.  
"I know--but...are you sure he's not really dead?"  
"If the drug works, sir, then he really isn't dead."  
Robotnik shivered a little--Sniv's eyes were open and his blank stare was giving him the creeps. He leaned forward, and pushed his nephew's eyelids down over his eyes. "There. Go dump him."  
"Yes sir."  
Packbell exited.

The next afternoon, Sally and Bunnie were searching the dumpsters of Robotropolis for spare parts, something they did often. The last three times, SWATbots had nearly caught them, and they searched nervously, keeping a close eye out for the robots.  
But there seemed to be an absence of the metallic soldiers that day. Sally thought Robotnik might have an ambush planned.  
So, when she heard Bunnie let out a yell, she jumped in fear, running towards the sound of the cry.  
Oh Bunnie, please get away, she thought as she ran. But there were no 'bots around when she reached her friend.  
"What's wrong?" asked Sally.  
"Ah just was a little startled, that's all, sugah," replied Bunnie, who was smoothing back her headfur.  
"By what?" asked Sally. "A rat?"  
"No," said Bunnie. "By this." She reached into the dumpster with her robotic hand. When she pulled it up, she was holding a hand up by the thumb. A small human hand.  
"Ummm," said Sally. "Bunnie, whose hand is that?" She had a feeling she knew.  
"It's ole Birdbeak," said Bunnie. "Ah think 'e's dead."  
Sally peered into the dumpster. It was indeed Snively, laying motionless among the scrap metal and other objects in the dumpster.  
"God," she said. "He is dead."  
"Looks like 'e got shot," said Bunnie, pointing at the 'laser hole'. "Ya think Robotnik did this?"  
"Yes, or Packbell."  
Sally stared at the lackey. She was starting to feel a little sick...she had never liked him, but the thought of anybody being murdered and then just thrown away like a piece of trash made her nauseous.  
"Well, Sally-girl, what do ya want to do with 'im?"  
"We...we can't just leave him here." It would be immoral, she thought. The dead have to be respected...even an enemy. She had probably learned that from her father--King Acorn had insisted on burying the dead enemies of the Great War, side by side with their own soldiers.  
Bunnie grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the dumpster. "Ah'll carry 'im--this little guy's as light as the ole feather."  
After searching for some more spare parts (for a deroboticizer), they left, heading back to base.

"Sir," called Packbell. "The tracker is moving!"  
Robotnik swiveled around in his chair. A small screen on the console showed the position of the tracker. "Very good, Packbell!" he said. "Keep an eye on it."  
Packbell smoothed back his hair with a casual hand. "Such a good plan," he cackled aloud.  
Robotnik smiled widely. The proudness of that smile made his 'son' look even more smug. "Yes, Commander. It is an excellent plan."  
Packbell eyed the little screen, watching the red dot blink on and off. "Knothole will be ours!" he laughed.

***************

Everybody in KnotHole was busy, and no one noticed as Sally and Bunnie walked into the infirmary.  
There was no one in the small hospital. **Good**, thought Sally. She never liked hospitals very much--full hospitals were even worse.  
Bunnie set Snively down on one of the beds.  
"Doctor Quack!" called Sally.  
The duck walked out of a back room. "My favorite Acorn!" he said. "What's up?"  
"We've got a dead body here," said Sally. "Found him in Robotropolis..."  
Doctor Quack strode over to the bed. "Hey, isn't that Robotnik's little helper...whatshisname?"  
"Snively," said Sally.  
"Yeah," said Dr. Quack. "That's it."  
Dr. Quack laid a hand on the lackey's chest. "Hmmm," he said. He leaned forward to gaze at the laser hole. "Seems he was shot," he said.  
"It shore looks that way, hon."  
Dr. Quack touched the laser hole. Then he frowned. He drew his finger away, and looked at it. There was a smear of red on it. He rubbed it against his other finger. It was greasy.  
Sally watched as Dr. Quack sniffed his finger. "What is it?"  
"This...this...isn't blood. It seems to be make-up of some kind."  
"Make-up?" echoed Bunnie.  
Dr. Quack took the edge of the sheet and wiped Snively's forehead with it. Sally frowned. The laser hole was gone.  
"What the hoo hah?" said Bunnie. "'E's dead, ain't 'e?"  
Quack scowled heavily. "I don't know."  
Sally laid her own hand on Snively's chest. She couldn't feel anything. Not even a mummer. And when she laid her hand on his for a moment, she could feel that his skin was cold.

Dirt flew as Sonic dug a hole into the earth. Sally was leaning against a tree, while Bunnie oiled her robotic joints.  
"Six feet," said Sonic, panting, as he emerged from the hole. "That outta be enough. More than enough for him."  
Sally looked over at Snively, who was laying on the ground near the hole. The breeze ruffled the strands of hair on his head, but nothing else moved.  
Bunnie stood up and picked up Sniv. She dropped his limp body into the hole with an undignified thump.  
Sally walked to the hole and cleared her throat. "Um...may the spirit of this creature return to its beginning place, the earth. May the earth use this spirit's energy to bring life about to new beautiful creatures, so that the cycle of life never ends."  
She blushed a little as Sonic rolled his eyes. "Mondo sappy, Sal."  
"Ssssh, Sonic. It's a burial speech."

"So, why didn't ya want anyone else ta know 'e's dead?" asked Bunnie, as Sally sat under a tree.  
"I don't know. It would just be a big commotion. Better just to bury him and be done with it." Sally's deep blue eyes reflected Sonic as he shoveled the dirt back into the hole. Bunnie shook her head.  
"Poor little thang, that needlenose. Ah know 'e wasn't evil."  
Sally scraped her claws against the tree bark. Brown flakes whirled to the ground. "Maybe he wasn't, Bunnie. But he had plenty of chances to switch sides. If Robotnik treated him so bad, he should've come to our side. Then maybe he wouldn't be dead."  
"Ah know, Sally-girl. Ah just feel sorry for 'im, that's all."

The computer was really starting to piss him off. Packbell let out a shriek of outrage, similar to his 'father's'. Robotnik was sleeping soundly in his throne. Like a liquid snake, a long thread of drool hung from his lower lip, pooling in the collar of his outfit.  
Packbell clenched his teeth, staring hard at the screen. The tracker had stopped. The red dot had been in the same place for three hours. He glanced outside, seeing streaks of purple and pink in the smog. Sunset.  
**Cannot locate tracker**Signal is faint** droned the computer.  
"Locate its general position," suggested Packbell.  
**General position**Great Forest**  
This ripped another scream from Packbell. He banged his fists on the console, denting the metal. Frustrated and angry, his eyes watered slightly. Angered even more, Packbell wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.  
I know what to do. Just activate a stronger tracking program. Figures I had one of the weakest ones working. No wonder it can't locate the tracker-if he's buried, then the signal will be faint. Packbell felt like punching himself. Damn, how could I be so stupid!? Using the weakest tracking program, bah! Packbell, keep doing shit like this, and you'll no longer be the apple of old fat ass's eye. You'll be a whipped dog just like Snively.  
He cleared his throat. "Computer, locate Tracking program TRACK3000."  
The computer screen blinked a few times. **Locating**  
Tapping his fingers impatiently, Packbell waited.

A beetle dug its way through the dirt. It skirted around a damp tree root. Antenna's wiggling in the dirt ahead of it, the black bug used its hooked feet to scoop earth from its path.  
It sensed a disturbance in the soil. Curious, the small bug dug towards it. The dirt had been removed, then replaced. It lay crumbled and loose. The beetle had no trouble digging through it. And then it encountered skin.

Inside Snively's body, the drug had been lying dormant in his veins, but now it began to activate. Packbell had thought it would last days--he was wrong. With a little shudder, his heart jumped and started to beat, sluggishly at first, and then faster.  
He took a breath, his eyes fluttering open. He coughed as dirt spilled into his mouth. Quickly he closed his eyes, feeling soil crumbling into them.  
"Ugh! Where am I?" he choked, trying to move his arms. They wouldn't. God, he was cold.  
He whimpered as he felt something crawling up his arm, scratchy legs digging into his skin. The smell of dirt was all around...dirt. Dirt and leaves. Earth.  
Oh God oh God oh God oh...no, please, please, don't tell me I'm...  
The beetle snapped at his skin with sharp mandibles. He flinched as he felt something warm running down his arm.  
Oh no, I'm...I'm buried...oh no PLEASE!!!

"Computer," growled Packbell. "Where is the program?"  
**Still locating**  
"Where is it?"  
**Still locating**  
He drew air through his teeth in a furious hiss. His blood-red eyes moved over to the throne, where Robotnik still slouched. "Don't wake up, Doctor," he cooed. "You just keep on sleeping."  
This is another reason to kick that pathetic Snively's ass. He never keeps these programs organized. TRACK3000 is probably buried under a load of his stupid reports and other shit. Can't really blame the computer.

**************  
Dirt was embedded under his fingernails, but Snively kept clawing upwards. Finally his hand broke through the surface of the ground. Whoever had buried him had done a shoddy job. They hadn't even packed down the dirt. After his initial panic, he had realized that, and quickly begun to dig his way out.  
Panting, he pulled himself from the hole, forgetting the tracker on his foot for the moment...the tracker that had to be kept still in order for Packbell to get the location.  
He wiped dirt from his face, and shook his clothes out a little. There were huts in the distance. Stumbling over branches and rocks in the dark, he made his way towards them.  
His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a uniformed fox sleeping beside a small pond.  
It's that French imbecile. The one who thinks he's a royal guard or something. Sniv chuckled softly. The French fox was the only one who seemed to fear him, and Snively appreciated that. If he wakes up, I can deal with him easily. The fool'll probably faint in terror at the sight of me!  
A gasp escaped him as the water suddenly began bubbling, lit from beneath. The water began swirling into a small whirlpool. Entranced, Snively stared at the liquid as it rose up like a tower. On the top of this tower was a glowing ring.  
"A power ring!" he hissed, his eyes made gold from the light. He lunged towards the water, forgetting all about the fox. His hand closed around the ring of gold, but he lost his footing on slippery stones that surrounded the pool. The ring fell from his hand. With a loud cry, he fell forward into the pool.  
The water was deeper than it looked. He watched the ring as it sank slowly towards the bottom, then went he back up. Sputtering, he crawled out of the water.  
He didn't know what hit him--water was dripping into his eyes, obscuring his vision. One second he was rising to his feet, the next second he was sprawled on the ground, with someone pounding his head with their fists.  
"Theif! You dare steal zee power rings! Not with I, Antoine D'Coolette on guard!"  
Snively managed to wiggle away, scrambling to his feet. The French fox stood, chest heaving, and they stared at each other for a long moment.  
"You are Snip-lee!" exclaimed the fox.

"That's Snively."  
"Whatevair! You dare to steal zee power rings!" Snively's eyes widened as the fox drew a silvery sword from a scabbard at his side. "For dat, you must die!"  
"Uh...wait a minute."  
"Nevair!" Antoine lunged towards Snively, the sword point leaping at his human target. Sniv got out of the way fast, and looked frantically around for a weapon.  
So much for Frenchy here being afraid of me!  
His hands closed around a large branch---it must of fallen during a strong wind.  
The fox was barreling towards him again, the sword slashing the air to ribbons. Snively swung his branch around. Antoine tried to hold onto his sword, but the force of the branch hitting his weapon wrenched it from his hand. There was a loud splash as the blade fell into the pool.  
"Ah, Snip-lee is thinking dat he is smart, eh?" Antoine clenched his fists. "I will not allow you to be escaping!"  
Snively brandished the branch. "Just try and stop me."  
The fox complied, leaping at him. Sniv tried to swing-too late. The fox hit Snively with his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Gasping, the human rubbed his chest as he stared up at Antoine in shock. The fox was stronger than he looked-all the air had been forced right out of Snively from the vicious blow.  
"Now, I will bring you to zee jail!" said Antoine, reaching down and grabbing Snively by the arm. Then he released him, thinking. The fox's eyes lit on the branch and he picked it up.  
"No...wait!" Snively gasped, but it was too late. The branch connected with his head, knocking him backwards into a shroud of darkness.

Antoine tsked-tsked, looking down at Snively's limp body. "No match for moi," he said proudly. He dropped the branch and crouched down to eye the tiny human. Blood was trickling from his forehead-Antoine had hit him hard.  
Hmmm...perhaps I should be bringing him to zee infirmary instead. So monsieur Quack can be looking at his head. Antoine nodded. Then chuckling at his victory, Antoine scooped up the unconscious lackey and carried him to the infirmary.

The next morning.

Sally and Bunnie entered the infirmary, followed by a grinning Antoine.  
"Yes, I stopped zee Snip-lee."  
"But 'e's dead, Antoine," said Bunnie, her nose wrinkling in confusion.  
"He cannot be, mon ami. I caughted him last night."  
Sally and Bunnie stopped in front of the bed that held Snively. A handcuff held one foot to the bed. Dr. Quack looked over, shaking his head. "Don't know how he did it, but the little sucker came back from the dead."  
"He's sleeping," said Sally, looking down at Snively.  
"Yes, he woke up a while ago...'Twan knocked him out cold. But he fell back asleep again. I don't think he knew where he was."  
Sally crouched down beside the bed, gazing at Snively. Seemed somebody had washed him up a little-his face was clean and a bandage was around his head---where Antoine had cracked him, Sally supposed. His eyelashes fluttered, and a pair of confused blue eyes met hers. Snively sat up as if he had just gotten shocked, and stared at her.  
"Princess...?"  
"Ah, he lives," Sally began, but then the door to the infirmary squeaked open.  
"Hey, Quack, I think I sprained my ankle or something..."  
Sally looked over. It was Neophyte, one of KnotHole's newest members...she was a tall black human.  
Neo smiled at them, and then she saw Snively. She reached him in three limping strides, drawing her laser pistol from her belt. A high-pitched whine filled Snively's ears as she pressed the gun to his head. He was already confused--not remembering where he was, or how he'd gotten there, and this weapon being drawn on him was too much.  
He clutched the nearest comfort there was...Sally's arm that was on the bedspread and wailed. Sally jumped in surprise, while Dr. Quack shouted.  
"Neo, put that away! NOW!"  
Grumbling, the girl shoved the gun back into her belt, and folded her arms. "Where'd he come from?"  
Antoine smiled widely. "It was I. I caughted him last night."  
Sally looked down at Snively, who was whimpering and still clutching her hand. She felt very uncomfortable suddenly, and shook her arm. He released her, glanced over at Neophyte, and let out a sigh.  
He was starting to remember. But oh, Packbell's plan had taken an unexpected turn...and it was his job now to make sure it didn't fail. He kept his foot perfectly still--Packbell would zero in on the coordinates if the tracker was motionless.  
"What's going on?" demanded Sally.  
Snively was silent.  
"Is this some kind of set-up?" Sally's voice rose. "Tell me what's going on!" she ordered.  
Neo snorted. "Let me do it."  
Sally waved her arms. "Be my guest," she said. But her eyes warned Neo not to overdo the interrogation.  
Neo drew her pistol once again, ignoring Dr. Quack's protests. "Look Sniveler," she said. "If you don't talk and talk right now, my finger's gonna get really itchy on this here trigger.'  
Snively said nothing, but eyed her with a sneer on his face. Neo frowned. "You think I'm joking?!"  
Snively knew she wasn't joking--a month ago she had stabbed a knife through his hand, and it was still healing. But there was no way the duck or Sally would allow her to shoot him. Not in here, anyway.  
Neophyte was brash. She didn't give a damn what Sally or Quack or anyone thought. She jabbed the pistol at his stomach, and then moved the pistol threateningly downwards, locking her eyes with his. "I'll blow off your puny little 'jewels'," she growled, "if you don't talk this instant."  
He trembled a little, unable to tear his gaze away from hers. Her eyes, those light brown eyes, tinged with gold, pinned him down like a squirming butterfly tacked to a collector's board. He struggled to keep from whimpering or making any other sound that would betray his fear. At the same time...he wanted to run his hands along her arms, to kiss her sensual lips.  
Neophyte clicked her tongue impatiently. "Talk. NOW!" Her finger tightened on the trigger.  
Sally reached her hand out and laid it gently on Neo's pistol. With a loud sigh, the girl dropped her arm to her side.  
"Snively," said Sally. "We won't hurt you, ok? Just tell us what's going on---we'll even bring you back to Robotropolis."  
Sally wasn't sure the gentle approach would work. But he didn't seem to be responding to Neo's violent approach...maybe he knew Sally wouldn't really let Neo shoot him. **Maybe I should let Neo take care of this. Let her hurt him all she wants. He might talk if he doesn't feel protected in any way. But I'll try my way first.**  
"Come on, Snively," she said. "Just tell us."  
"I don't know anything."  
She eyed him keenly. He gazed back at her, smiling mockingly, almost sweetly, at her.  
"Yes, you do," she said.  
Neo snorted. She's not going to get anywhere with this approach! Look at him--he's taunting her. The little shit needs a good beating.

Five minutes later, Sally was still pleading with Snively to tell them what was going on. Why had he been lying 'dead' in a dumpster? What the hell was going on?  
"Forget this," said Neo. She leaned over, grabbed Snively by the arm, and dragged him off the bed. He squealed, trying to fight her. Neo tugged hard, then realized his foot was cuffed to the bed. "Dammit, someone undo that."  
Quack inserted the key into the lock and turned it. The cuff popped open.  
Neo pulled him out the door of the infirmary.  
"Hey!" she yelled. Some Freedom Fighters looked over at her. "Look who we caught!" she hollered. "Come on, come look!"

"Hmmmm," said Packbell. "The tracker is moving again." He wearily rubbed his temples. It had been early morning when the computer had finally located the program TRACK3000.  
**Signal strong**Tracker is in motion** the computer had droned. Growling in unbelieving anger, Packbell had slammed his fists on the console loud enough to wake up Robotnik.  
"They probably stopped for a rest," grumbled Robotnik, who was rubbing his sleepy eyes. "And now they're moving again."  
"But KnotHole can't be that far away."  
"Why not, Commander? We have no idea where it is!"  
"I'll keep looking," said Packbell, running a hand through his black hair. "It'll stop sometime....this plan is too superb to fail."  
He neglected to tell Robotnik his mistake-using the weak TRACK1000 program, then switching to the stronger TRACK3000 program, which would locate a signal, even if it was a hundred feet underground. I should've used that in the first place! He neglected to say that it had taken the computer hours and hours to find TRACK3000.  
If Snively had bragged about his plan, Robotnik would have threatened him. 'It'd better work, Snively', he'd say. 'Or you will suffer for its failure.' But Packbell was nearly perfect...if the plan failed, it would not be the android's fault. Packbell was never at fault...he was Robotnik's most marvelous invention, and Robotnik blamed him for nothing.  
And that made Packbell uneasy...because if Robotnik found out about his slip-up...how could he blame Snively?  
He scowled. Of course Sniv' would be blamed. Because I NEVER get in trouble. And it's not going to be different this time.

* * *

"Yeah, Antoine caught him," said Neo. "He's got some information...but he won't tell."  
The small crowd that had gathered around her was getting angry. "Talk, you little freak!" yelled one, lashing out at Snively. The little man ducked his head, looking around as more Freedom Fighters began to look irritated as well, clenching their fists.  
"I'd tell if I were you," said Neophyte.  
He inched closer to her, but kept his mouth closed.  
"All right, all right!" yelled an Australian-accented voice. "Stand aside, mates. I'll take care of this one."  
The Freedom Fighters cleared a path for a muscular skunk wearing a purple beret. "All right, you bloke," he said, grabbing Snively away from Neo. "You will talk."  
The other Freedom Fighters stood back, watching.  
As a warning, Geoffrey laid a light slap across the human's face. "Talk, you maggot!"  
"Let go of me," Snively hissed, his eyes narrowing. His small fists clenched, but Geoffrey was not intimidated.  
"Not until you talk," said Geoffrey. He drove his fist forward towards Snively's stomach, but Sniv blocked his punch. Then he wrenched away, and threw a punch of his own, slamming Geoffrey in the cheek.  
"Ooof!" grunted the skunk, stumbling backwards. Then he regained his composure and leapt towards Snively. With surprising agility, Sniv dodged to the side, and tripped St. John.  
Geoff sat up, spitting dirt from his mouth. "All right, bloke. Now you've made me mad!"  
He jumped to his feet, and whirled around, only to be kicked hard in the groin.  
"Ahh!" howled Geoff, clutching his wounded area. "You fucking prick!" Children's ears were covered by their mother's hands too late, and they glared disapprovingly at Geoffrey.  
"Hey sorry," he said, looking sheepishly over at them.  
Snively took advantage of Geoff's distraction by pulling his laser pistol from his belt. Stupid animals...didn't even take my weapons from me!  
"Watch out, Geoffrey!" yelled Sally from the infirmary window.  
Geoff whirled around, and caught Snively's wrist before he could fire. "Oh, you want to get rough, do you? Well, all right, mate." He threw the little man over his shoulder easily, slamming him hard onto his back. Snively tried to get to his feet, but Geoff kicked him hard in the ribs. "You like that, eh? You still want to get rough?"  
Snively yelped as Geoffrey kicked him again. Then he kicked out with his own foot, striking Geoff in the leg. The skunk just growled.  
Then Geoff crouched down. "Are you going to talk now?"  
Snively glared at him. "Fuck off."  
"That's it," snarled Geoff. He grabbed Snively's arm. "Tell me!"  
Sniv continued to glare.  
Geoffrey sighed. "All right, mate. I guess you like pain." He twisted Snively's arm so violently that the crack of the breaking bone could be heard through the entire crowd.  
"Ahhhhhh!" Tears dripped down Snively's face as he let out a scream of sheer pain. Geoffrey grabbed him by the collar and lifted him part-way off the ground.  
"Talk, or I'll snap your other one!" he yelled.  
Sniv thought for a moment.  
I..I can't tell, God Robotnik would kill me...oh THIS HURTS THIS HURTS!!!! He stared up at the skunk. He's gonna kill me anyway...he's going to...  
Geoffrey's temper flared; the little bastard wasn't saying a word. With a growl of rage, he snatched Snively's other arm, then changed his mind. His hands transferred to the broken arm, and he twisted it even further. His ears flattened back against the scream that followed.  
"OOOOOHHH STOP PLEASE!!" Snively wailed. "Stop it! I'll talk!"  
Geoff gave one last jerk on his arm, then let go. "That's better." He looked over at Sally, then yanked Snively to his feet and dragged him into the infirmary.  
Neo was snickering. Sally sighed. "Ok, Snively. Tell us." Doctor Quack shook his head, and out of habit, examined Sniv's injured arm.  
But the little man ignored her, he just kept howling. Doctor Quack filled a syringe with a heavy painkiller and injected Sniv with it. After a few minutes, Snively stopped screaming, but his arm still hurt badly. Whimpering pitifully, he buried his head in the pillow.  
"Tell us," Sally repeated.  
"It was all Packbell's idea," explained Snively, voice muffled by the pillow. "I didn't even want to do it."  
"Yes, go on," said Sally, who didn't really care about his problems.  
Neophyte frowned, grabbing Snively's head by the few strands of hair, and yanking it out of the pillow. "Sit up."  
He leaned against the headboard, looking down at the bedspread. A few tears dripped off his chin, dotting the fabric. "They noticed how you took dead bodies away. They figured you brought them to KnotHole to bury them. They didn't have any prisoners to kill...so they made me look dead, instead." He sniffled, brushing some of the tears off his cheeks.  
"Playing on our sympathy," growled Geoff.  
Snively looked up, his pupils widely dilated--the painkiller was kicking in even more. "Clever, wasn't it?" he smirked. "Ow!" He glared over at Doctor Quack, who was wrapping his arm up in a white bandage.  
"Not clever enough," said Neophyte.  
"So...there must be a tracker on you somewhere," said Sally. "So they could find KnotHole."  
"My my, you are a bright one, aren't you?" A high-pitched giggle left Snively's lips and his pupils widened even more, taking up more than half of his eyes.  
Sally frowned. "I think you gave him a bit too much of that dope, Doctor."  
Quack shrugged. "Hey, if he's stoned, then he won't be worrying about giving out information, eh?"  
"Where is the tracker?" demanded Neophyte.  
Snively put on a look of mock-despair. "I don't know."  
"What do you mean, you don't know?"  
"Well...I was knocked out when they put it on me."  
"Oh really?" said Sally.  
"That's right," said Snively.

Neo leaned forward, and put one hand on his knee. "You know what that means, then, don't you?" She lowered her voice. "We'll have to frisk you. Full-cavity search."  
His mouth dropped open, but he didn't look scared. Neo was repulsed as she saw a lustful flare sparkling in his eyes.  
"Be my guest," he smiled.  
"Pervert," she said, hitting his injured arm. He kept smiling.  
Quack snapped on a white glove. "This isn't going to be fun," he said to Snively.  
Snively inched away as Doctor Quack came closer to the bed.  
"Make it easy on yourself," said Neo. "Tell us where it is."  
Sniv was silent.  
Neo leaned over to whisper in his ear. He shivered at the touch of her warm breath. "You know where Quack's gonna stick his hand, don't you? You'd better tell us where that chip is--unless you enjoy a hand up your ass." She rolled her eyes. "Which in your case, you probably do."  
He looked over at Dr. Quack and his rubber glove. Then he looked back at Neo, who was smiling evilly.  
"Oh fine," he sighed. "It's uh..." He thought for a moment. "...taped to my foot."  
Geoffrey yanked off one of his boots viciously, while Sally took off the other. Geoff pulled off the tracker.  
"What should we do with it?"  
"Smash it," said Sally grimly.  
The skunk tossed the tracker to the floor. "Would you like the honors, darling?"  
Snively watched in dismay as Sally's blue-booted foot descended on the tracker, smashing it to pieces.  
"Now we'll smash you!" threatened Neo, raising her fist.  
"Neo, stop it," said Quack and Sally in unison.

* * *

"Sir, I've almost got the coordinates," called Packbell.  
"Good!"  
Robotnik heard Packbell gasp.  
"What is it, Commander?"  
"The signal. It just winked out." He looked over at Robotnik with narrowed eyes. "We've lost the location."  
Robotnik stared at the screen for a second; it was hissing with static. Then he threw back his head and screamed. Packbell gritted his teeth; the loudness of the sound was highly irritating to his sensitive ear sensors.  
"Damn that Snively," said Robotnik. "He managed to screw this up...just like everything else!"  
Packbell nodded in agreement.

"Sonic, would you take Snively back to Robotropolis?"  
Sonic glanced over at the infirmary window, where Dr. Quack was staring out at the night's campfire.  
"Why don't we just...you know...get rid of him?"  
"Sonic...."  
He waved his hands. "All right, all right, Sal, I'm going, I'm going."

After Sonic left, Neophyte looked over at Sally. "Would you like a marshmallow?"  
"No," said the squirrel.  
"It's perfectly roasted."  
"That's alright, Neo."  
Sally sat next to the girl. Neophyte ate the marshmallow. "You know, Sally," she said, licking the sticky goo off her fingers, "I could've brought Snively back."  
Sally smiled. "Yes...but Sonic's much faster." And Neo...I know what you'd do to him. She imagined running through the brush one day, only to trip over something. She'd turn to see what it was, and see a tiny human skeleton laying there.  
Neophyte shrugged. "You know I wouldn't hurt him, Sally."  
"Sure," said Sal. "I believe you."

Robotnik was snoozing in his chair, and Packbell was typing some reports. "This is Snively's job", he grumbled to himself.  
The doors to the room slid open, and Packbell glanced over. "There you are, you little screw-up."  
Snively wearily gave Packbell the finger, and looked at Robotnik. His broken arm was hurting again. Quack's painkiller had worn off an hour ago.  
"He's asleep...guess I'll come back later." He turned and started to leave.  
"No...you'll stay right there."  
Robotnik's furious voice froze Snively in his tracks. He was afraid to turn around, afraid to see that outraged red glow in Robotnik's eyes.  
"Come here," commanded Robotnik.  
Sniv trudged up to the fat tyrant's throne. "Sir...they...they found the chip...and smashed it," he started to explain.  
"SHUT UP!" screamed Robotnik.  
Snively's eyes widened and he closed his mouth.  
"You failed me," growled Robotnik.  
"But sir..."  
"I told you we should have killed him," said Packbell. "He wouldn't of been able to talk to them, then."  
Snively whirled around to point an accusing finger at Packbell. "Shut up, you fucking tin can! I'm so tired of your shit! It was YOUR plan that failed, not me! Your stupid little drug wore off too early! SO GO TO HELL!!"  
"Snively!" said Robotnik warningly. "SHUT UP!"  
"It was Packbell's plan, his failure. Stop blaming me for everything! I'm tired of it!"  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Robotnik.  
"FUCK OFF, YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT!" screamed Snively.  
There was dead silence for several moments, as Robotnik and Snively stared each other in the eyes. Then Robotnik pulled out his laser pistol and aimed it at his nephew.  
"That was a fatal mistake, Snively," he said in a low voice.  
Snively stared at the gun for a moment. Then his eyes moved to Robotnik's face. The fat tyrant's finger tightened on the trigger.  
Snively's lower lip began to tremble, and he dropped to his knees and bawled. Robotnik glared at him in disgust, then growled. The pistol clattered to the ground.  
"Get out of my sight, Snively," he said. "Before I change my mind about sparing you."  
Sniv got to his feet and ran from the room.  
Packbell shook his head. Oh well. At least Robotnik didn't blame me. Heh heh.  
The android's red-tinged eyes narrowed. He looked over at the blank screen, his cruel face reflected back at him.  
Next time, hedgehog...my plan will not fail. Enjoy your time alive, Sonic, for it is short-lived...

THE END!


End file.
